


Dean Overreacts?

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mediates a disagreement between his daughter and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Overreacts?

Cas sits at the kitchen table, reading, and waiting for the tea kettle to come to a boil.

Mary-Ann comes in and sighs loudly as she sits at the table with him. Cas bookmarks his page and puts down the book.

“Is he still mad?” she asks.

“Why do you think I’m reading in the kitchen?” Cas responds.

She sighs again. “Can’t you just tell him he’s overreacting Papa?”

“Oh no. If I get in the middle of this he’s gonna get mad at me and insist on sleeping on the couch. And I never get any sleep when he’s not there. You know how much I love my sleep,” Cas smiles at her.

“You two are so gross,” she crinkles her nose at him.

“That’s love baby,” he laughs.

She sits back on the chair, glaring at the ceiling. “He is overreacting though.”

“I know it seems that way to you, but you lied to him, and you know how much trust and honesty means to him.”

“But this is nothing like Uncle Sam and Ruby, or what you did when you were still an angel! He’s blowing it out of proportion!” she counters.

Cas takes a deep breath. When they had adopted her, he and Dean had agreed that they were not going to build a family on the basis of secrets and lies, so they had always told her stories of their past. She knew everything.

“It’s not what you did, Mary-Ann, it’s the lie you told about it. What if something had happened? You know how hard our past makes it for him to let you out of his sight, but he makes a great effort to let you live your life as normally as he can. You took advantage of him honey.”

“How come it’s not that hard for you?” she asks. 

“It is. Of course it is. Harder even. I was an angel for a long time. Even with everything he’s seen, I was an angel for a long time. He hasn’t seen half the things I have, thankfully. But your father is ruled by his emotions, not his head. It’s what makes him such a great man. But it also makes him irrational sometimes.”

“Exactly! He wouldn’t have let me go if I’d told him the truth!”

“If the party was that important to you, you could’ve asked me. I would’ve given you permission and I would’ve dealt with him when I told him. Instead, you told him you were going to be somewhere else entirely.”

She sighs one last time, in defeat, and pushes her chair out.

“What are you going to do?” Cas asks.

“Apologize. Thank you Papa,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves him to return to his book.


End file.
